


A Sudden Halt

by lilithbye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, closethomosexual/canonical!dean, maneater!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithbye/pseuds/lilithbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, widely known and desired flirt (slut) suddenly feels himself a bit too attached  a lot too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Halt

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy oneshot

Castiel is about to empty his second beer of the evening into his opened mouth when a gruff looking blond sits down next to him, one barstool between them. The new arrival looks troubled if not down-right depressed. But somehow he immediately spikes Cas’ interest. Despite the obvious message in his eyes screaming “leave me the fuck alone” Castiel scoots over to the seat separating the two while waving over to the bartender; successfully ordering two beers from the tap. Castiel leans in a bit to softly bump his shoulder the man’s.  
“Hello, I’m James. I’m here to drown my blood in alcohol, what brings you here?”  
The blond looks up and flashes Cas a bewildered look, hand shooting down to his belt, assumingly reaching for a gun. In response Castiel quickly snaps both hands up, palms facing his new acquaintance in an appeasing gesture.  
“Hold up, I’m only buying you a beer. You can shoot me later.”  
The false confidence the second drink gave him makes Cas flash the newcomer a toothy grin, even showing a little tongue. “You look like you could use one, man. Relax a little.” 

Cas’ prey finally looks up to meet his eyes. The blues meeting a deep shade of summer green, the kind of colour you want to dissolve in, disappear into. They have a certain harshness, as if he’s not used to showing people a friendly face but weirdly enough they also contain the kind of warmth a loving family member grants you. A safe warmth.  
“I’m here to drown my sorrow, kid. Thanks for the drink.”  
Allowing his eyes to quickly wander over the man’s body, Cas notices that he is very well built. Abs visible through his worn out t-shirt. Cas bites his lip teasingly, already enjoying this dance.  
“The name’s Jimmy and I’m twenty-four. Rules declare you should introduce yourself now.” 

The unknown man scratches his neck and cocks his head from side to side, as if he’s stretching his muscles to prepare for a fight. Then he apparently decides that Cas is no danger and relaxes. “Twenty-four? You sure?” Ah, there’s the opening, Cas casually whips out his wallet and hands his driver’s license to the stranger. While green eyes scan the plastic, Castiel takes a sip from his beer, humming appreciatively.  
“Yeah, the year’s right. Turns out you weren’t lying about that.” The flavour of the night puts clear emphasis on that last word, already far down, nice and secure into Cas’ expertly made trap. Practise makes perfect. “The name?” Cas asks quasi-nonchalant.  
“The name. Why’d you call yourself Jimmy if your name is Castiel?” Cas is trained enough in capturing easily lured animals into his trap and fake-chuckles to lighten the mood because he knows he’ll completely crush it later: “Because it’s a horrible name?”  
Green eyes drop to the floor before their owner shakes his head in the tiniest sense of the word: “I think it’s a great name.” He seems to be startled by his own compliment as well as Cas is blown away. Not used to receiving compliments this early in the process he feels a deep blush creeping from his neck to my ears, leaving him a soft shade of charming pink. 

This particular one seems to affect well-known man eater Castiel a lot more than the usual plays do. But then again, he is very attractive. Or so he tells himself. Never did he lose control this early in the game. In a try to regain this control he bats his long, almost feminine eyelashes at his new plaything: “If I tell you why, will you tell me your name?” The receiver of his advances pulls up one eyebrow in a quizzical manner before shrugging. “I’m Dean, Now tell me why I can’t call you Cas, Cas.” Castiel feels his brain stutter at the nickname, for it reminds him of his brothers, but he decides not to let it show. “I don’t use the name Castiel because my parents gave me that name.” He clear my throat, expertly allowing Dean to make a snarky remark: “Yeah well, my folks names me Dean and you don’t see me parading around going by Michelle.” Cas, still cautious because of the gun, softly elbows him in the side, flushing again when his elbow meets the hard muscles of Deans midriff. He quickly blames the blush on the alcohol, even though deep down he knows alcohol only starts to have effect after about the fifth drink. He quickly distracts himself by telling Dean the tragic story of his sucky youth, which he learned early to use to his advantages. “I don’t use the name my parents gave me, because they called me Castiel. And my parents are monsters. Years of therapy have left me able to voice that my parents are monsters.”

Cas bites his lip and plays with the deep scar that crosses both his lips, quite obviously drawing attention to it. He even goes so far to sigh a little and let his shoulders hang, letting Dean feel a bit like the manly man. Deans eyes widen in realization, shock and then disgust and Cas knows he needs only one more nudge before Dean will open up to him.  
“And James… Jimmy Novak is my dead twin-brother. It didn’t seem more than right to take his name.” Dean whistles through his teeth and shoves the beers away as he clasps Cas on the shoulder. “You’re going to need something stronger if you want to drown that sort of sorrow.” He then waves over to the bartender, who needs some nudging before he hangs up the phone and then proceeds to act like an annoyed asshat when taking their order. Cas reminds himself not to tip him. Inwardly, he then thanks God for high alcohol-tolerance. He needs to be able to stay the one leading in this dance. “I will probably need more than just some shots to get over my crap youth but I appreciate the gesture.” Dean quirks up one eyebrow, looking over at Cas, unsure whether he’s allowed to joke about this. Then he seems to decide to take his chances and lets out a gruff chuckle: “What about body shots?” Striking fast as a cobra Cas smirks, knowing he has Dean there: “Why, are you offering?” 

Dean chokes on air and flashes Cas the all too familiar shocked-and-intrigued look, the one that has already coloured the faces of many of his lovers. All of them used to be closeted homosexuals. Or at least until Cas was done with them. Closeted ones are his favourite, they take more effort and are generally more thankful. He decides to push Dean a little further and leans into the man’s comfort zone, which erupts a ridiculously cute movement; Dean motions to lean back, as one would usually do but he finds himself unable to reject Cas’ siren call. He therefor stops in mid-air and breathes in heavily through his nose, almost scenting Cas. Who knows he has the older man when his breath skids along Dean’s throat when he whispers: “Don’t worry, sugar, your secret is safe with me.” 

Dean swallows hard in response, Adam’s apple bobbing and anxious sweat pearling on his temples. By Cas’ educated guess it’s caused by a nice combination of nerves and sweet anticipation. The poor man seems hopelessly virginal in being wooed. Which is weird, going from his looks. Probably so far in the closet most other gay men don’t even realise he swings for their time. Tonight Cas is just a very lucky guy, or Dean. Depends on the way you see it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cas has to quickly fake a cough to cover up the fact that he’s flat out laughing at Dean. He shakes his head dismissively. “I know what interest looks like, Dean.” He allows the names to roll from his tongue all sweet and velvety, as if he’s trying to taste it. Playing it with his tongue. Dean. “And the last time a guy looked at me like that, I got laid.”  
Dean takes a moment to shuffle around on his seat, giving off a cute, totally nerve-wrecked vibe. He’ll thank Cas later, they always do. “I’m not gay, you know…” Dean starts feebly, only needing one sarcastic look from Cas to make him stutter. “I.. shut up. I just.. I’m into women!” he’s stubbornly holding on to his denial, but that layer is wearing thin, underneath it he already seems to know. So Cas just calmly waits until Dean breaks eye contact, lets his head hang low and whispers:  
“If I were to… give in to anything… that stuff stays with you forever, you know?”  
The sweet, scared look in his eyes makes him look like a frightened teen and leaves Cas unable to play him any further, which has never happened to him before. Where before Deans eyes seemed to be too old for his ages, from having seen too much pain, now they seem endlessly innocent. Cas feels a certain yearning to see those eyes every day from now on. There’s something about Dean. Something he wants. So he can’t break him open, like he would. But he can lure him out. 

“Forever is composed of Nows, Dean. So screw forever if something makes you happy in the now. Accepting yourself is important, babe.” Deans eyes widen as he considers it for a moment. Then his eyes go dead again and he deadpans: “I never looked at Emily Dickinson in that way.” Cas wets his lips and touch Deans big hand with his own, smaller one. Covering the one that’s laying on Dean’s muscled thigh. Dean immediately stills beside him, awaiting any further movements. 

Cas knows enough and gets up. “I’m going to take a leak.” Deans shocked, young-seeming eyes snap up to meet his again. For the first time in his life Cas isn’t entirely happy with his breath-taking blue eyes. He sincerely hopes the blue ice in them won’t cool down the simmering, green fire in Dean’s as he lean in and whispers: ”Being attracted to men doesn’t make you any less of a man, Dean” With that he take his leave, an easy swagger in his step as he makes his way to the bathroom. When he’s halfway across the room, Cas can hear a barstool scaring the floor, being pushed back with force. The sound is quickly followed by an awkward stagger and then the heavy step of boots following his trail. Cas manages to keep walking without looking back or faltering. However he does allow a content grin to light up on his face. He got his boy right where he wants him to be. 

The moment Dean enters the little hallway leading to the toilets, Cas presses him up against the wall. Hands snaking around Deans middle, face nuzzling in the crook of his neck before Dean can object. Once he finds himself able to speak again all that comes out of the man is a desperate, nearly pleading sound. Cas looks up into the beautiful green eyes and when he only finds want in them, closes the distance between them and allows their lips to meet.  
Dean tenses up for a split second and then eases into the wall, leaning back, allowing Cas to put his whole body weight in his strong arms while Cas’ hands roam Deans body. The latter is still a bit anxious about reciprocating the touches and keeps one hand resting on Cas’ shoulder and the other fumbling with the short hairs at the back of Cas’ neck. Cas can’t help but smile into the kiss, it’s just very cute and it feels so right. 

After some while Dean gets some confidence and flips them over, pressing Cas flush against the wall. His hands roam Cas’ thin frame desperately as he presses his hips against Cas’. Cas moans into the kiss and pulls back, looking at Dean. His lips are red and kissed swollen. Hair all ruffled and adorable, eyes blown wide with lust and adrenaline. Cas softly touches Dean’s freckled cheek and smiles, his smile is immediately answered in a way that warms him to his very core. “Dean?” the one talked to nuzzles into Cas’ neck and leaves a trail of soft kisses there, making Cas squirm. “Yeah, Cas?” A large smile creeps up to Cas’ face, for some reason inexplicably happy with Deans quick turn in his mind set. “I’m going to take you home tonight.” Deans smiles back at him sweetly. “Uh-huh.” He reconnects their lips quickly, allowing Cas a quick dip of tongue into his mouth before breaking this kiss again: “And tomorrow morning, after breakfast you’re going to move in with me.” Dean shows him a lazy grin and melts into Cas’ embrace again, kissing the nape of his neck. He chuckles at the absurdity of this night and considers Cas’ idea. It doesn’t sound half bad to him. So he kisses him again. And another time. Before pressing his forehead against Cas’ and looking into sapphire eyes: “Deal”


End file.
